


Storms In July

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this story has been retired it will not be finished and will be moving on to try and write more one-shots and smaller content...its too much on me personally





	1. It has to start (or end) somewhere.

The sound of thunder echoes in the distance but it’s overshadowed by the beating of rain pouring down onto the hard rock of the cliff slide. Dripping slowly onto the drowning plants that lie around the edges. It’s dead midnight and the only light comes from the faint glow of the moon hiding amongst the grey smoke that paints the air covering it almost completely. Alone lying almost lifeless on a bench is Tao who begins to stir slowly as he covers his head and observes his surroundings. 

Where am I? I can see the lighthouse next to me, that means this means I got...all this the way out of town. Just stay calm Tao everything is going to be ok there has to be a reason I am here and If I want to find out, I better make sure this storm doesn’t kill me first… 

Tao gently rises off the bench gripping it to gain his balance before noticing a splash of red on the back of his right hand, he then swiftly swipes his left under his nose and it confirms his suspicion as the blood comes seeping onto it determined to engulf his palm in its colour. 

My nose is bleeding, oh god it’s all...it’s all over my clothes too, I never...I don’t get nosebleeds at least not like this. I have to get to that Lighthouse for protection and get out of this storm...oh shit!!

Tao cries desperately as a branch from a tree smashes into the lighthouse caving into the side causing it to crumble slowly as it descends onto him as he blacks out and collapses to the ground

Woah what the fuck, I’m safe now. Wait...Im in class!!! but that did not feel like a dream and I cannot remember falling asleep at my desk. 

The piercing sunlight drifts into the classroom from the giant glass windows on the right of the room hovering in front of Tao’s face illuminating the scene around him, he sits at the back of the class at an old wooden desk ahead of him at the next table forward stands Mr Jefferson Tao’s Dance and Performing Arts teacher a man in his 30’s dressed head to toe in a silvery suit which matches his neatly trimmed beard and moustache but contrasts with the diminishing auburn hair arranged to a point on his head.

I wish I had as much style as Mr Jefferson instead I’m stuck with this black shirt and open jacket combination straight out of an n’sync music video and my hardly groundbreaking darker sweat pants and combat boots it doesn’t even go with my long blonde hair too, I should dye it jet onyx...Oh shit he’s looking right at me..fuck what do I say, I’ve been staring into space for the last 5 minutes and before that I was probably asleep. 

“Now then Tao since you seem to be awake and more engaged” 

fuck I was asleep wasn't I...” Tao can you please tell me the name of the creator of epic theatre he wrote the likes of The Seven Deadly Sins, Happy end and Driving Out A Devil?” 

shit I do know this but it’s sort of hard to recall any information when you were trapped in a vision of what could have been your own death about 10 fucking minutes ago! I pause before slowly speaking in a quiet and unconfident tone  
“ I think sir the answer is erm...Bertolt Brecht he was..german born in 1898 died in 1956..” and Mr Jefferson smiles at me 

“Well done Tao maybe snoozing in my lessons is due to you spending late hours reading ahead on your own? It's nice to see at least somebody at GreenForest Academy takes their education seriously and at such an early stage in the year too”

..oh my god I got it RIGHT holy shit! I am A GOD. I look around the class with a smirk on my face arms folded and reclining back into my seat and pay attention to the rest of Mr Jefferson’s lecture. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of Chen with a shocked and confused look on his face, as if I just asked him if he wanted to form a sub-unit with Chanyeol and Suho…

The Bell rings for the end of class as all the students pack away their books whilst Mr Jefferson announces a few things before they leave. 

“Oh and don’t forget The deadline to submit your MV to me is going to be next week. As I have said before the best MV I see will be submitted to SM entertainment where you will fly out with me to Seattle and be honoured by the Music industry, it’s a really great way to get your name out there and on the map outside of Portland. So Kai and Sehun get it together you two, Baekhyun and Xiumin I haven’t seen your concept video and Yes Tao I see you pretending not to see me”

Tao seems completely disengaged from the outside world as he gathers his belongings avoiding Mr Jefferson’s Gaze like his life depends on it and quickly scurries out of the room with the rest of the class and into the open hallways of GreenForest Academy which are vibrant and crowded with students chatting and organising their lockers on both sides of the hallway.

That lesson was crazy..and that dream or vision.what was that? Am I going insane? There needs to be a serious time out in the bathroom If I plan to survive the rest of this whatever the fuck day. Now for my next trick escaping to solace without attracting the attention of Chen and his two fanboys Xiumin and Baekhyun. They might as well be a sub-unit they follow him around that often and urgh..I cannot deal with them right now. Just be stealthy Tao you can do this wait for them to turn around and go, Ok they don’t see me they are too busy bullying..is that Lay? I think it is..he stays on my floor of the dorms at room 222 three down from me. He’s quiet and socially awkward but he’s such a nice guy he doesn't deserve this I wish I could help him but that would be more hassle, stay focused Tao you can still go don’t just stand there gawking at Lay..move now!

Tao Glides past the group of boys before immersing himself in the crowd completely submerged from view beneath the wave of students as it surges out into the central atrium suddenly amongst the masses the blonde boy appears shaking clutching his bag to his chest stumbling into the Bathroom slamming the door shut behind him and slumping down against it safely locked inside breathing out slowly and resting for a moment.


	2. Time stands still

Well..That’s my claustrophobia scare for the day and it’s only 10:25..I should wash my face maybe that will calm me down.

Slowly Tao stumbles towards the sink, staring blankly into the mirror above the sink he notices the green eyes that stare back at him bloodshot with bags hanging beneath them and the face around them clearly lacking in sleep.

How can I look so tired and rough, I just slept in Mr Jefferson's class but this can all work out let’s see...splash some water here and there, fix my hair to this side and perfect. Oh who am I kidding? I still look like a mess.

Time seems to stop as a blue winged butterfly enters through a window and gently landing on a bucket in the back of the room

Wow that butterfly..It’s so unlike any other I have seen before

The Tired boy creeps slowly toward the butterfly covering himself behind the last stall of the bathroom now invisible to the outside. In this moment exists just him and mother nature’s newest work of art. Tao proceeds to reach for his phone quickly capturing the photo for fear his muse may disappear any second.

Suddenly the door swings open and two odd faces enter the bathroom causing Tao to ball up behind the stall for cover sweating and panicking 

Oh my god….Please don’t see me!!!! I'm not here. whatever you two are doing just get on with it quickly. My guess is I’ll be late for period 2 but that’s not a big problem in the grand scheme of things. 

Maybe I should check and see what they are up too.

Around the corner already locked in what appears to be a fierce argument are a duo of boys Tao recognises one of them as Nathan Prescott the snobby deranged rich kid in his science class his outfit is so obnoxiously expensive the juxtaposition with his short and simple brown hair is rather humouring, Tao does not recognise the other boy at all however the grey blazer and trousers, the red tie on top of the white shirt and the swept fading blonde hair are all foreign to him, The introvert does not have enough time to fully study the boy before Nathan begins speaking his voice thick with denial

“I have no idea what you are talking about you know damn well I was not involved in any of this bullshit you are throwing at me I could have you sued for slander so hard right now”

Typical Nathan and his legal bullshit... if they see me I am screwed. 

“They Won’t See you Tao trust me..” 

A softer tone whispers inside his mind but it’s braced with warning and caution  
...That’s it..Yep I’ve gone insane. Is this voice controlling me?, I can’t even fathom trying to communicate with this thing right now..

Nathan bursts out in anger pinning the other boy against the same door Tao slumped down against moments ago. There is obvious fear in the ocean blue eyes of this mystery boy however it is also reflected in Nathan too. In a sudden and unexpected turn those sapphire eyes shift to what Tao swears are glowing red the boy now pushing against Nathan overpowering him and throwing him to the floor where he once stood moments ago.

“Are you sure about that Nathan?, I know you have been supplying fellow students with drugs and other shady illegal shit. So you either pay me to shut up or I go straight to the police and tell them everything… And I’m sure the Media outlets would love to hear about Sean Prescott’s drug dealing psychopath son!!”

Nathan rises from the ground overwhelmed with anger at the mention of his father revealing a gun that was concealed in his jacket and aiming it straight back at the Dirty Blonde Student. The Red tint quickly changes in the boy's eyes to deep purple as panic descends onto his face as Nathan continues his rage.

“Leave him out of this you bastard!! I am Nathan Prescott who are you? Nobody would care if I even killed you right now would they?”

The shouts from the outside world are interrupted as a familiar voice whispers to Tao

“Tao..stay hidden please...do not reveal yourself..it’s the only chance he’s got”  
His only chance what do you mean...

The voice cuts short as a new feeling washes over Tao immediately pulling his focus back to the two boys

“Woah...Put that thing down man you're gonna get into some shit deeper than drugs for this. LET GO OF ME!!”

The struggle from the defenceless boy startles Nathan completely his hand twitches gripping around the trigger of the gun and instinctively firing aimed right at his opposites chest. For a moment all goes silent and the world itself seems numb to this cruel act as the blood rises to the surface of the boy’s white shirt pooling in his chest area as the corpse flops to the floor leaving Nathan stood alone hyperventilating before quickly running through the bathroom door..From around the corner Tao appears, tears in his eyes cursing his fate that he should have to witness such a horrifying act. Overwhelmed with shock, the voice enters once again

“Go to him Tao and this will all be over…”

In an instance The Blonde haired boy approaches the Lifeless cold body lying on the floor right hand raised palm outstretched clutching at thin air...Then It happens. Reality itself begins to unravel as Tao sees images of the last few moments undo before his very eyes the almost at a snap as the blonde haired boy passes out once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ..for anybody wondering who the mysterious voice is..it will be revealed in chapter 9


	3. Reliving the future

When Tao wakes he is startled by what he sees. The Glass windows. The sunlight entering from the right and...Mr Jefferson sitting at a desk in front of him.

I just saw Nathan Prescott murder somebody in the bathroom but now I’m back in Mr Jefferson’s Class what time is it and what date? Holy Fucking hell. No this can’t be. These things don’t happen. It’s September 14th 2016 the time is 10:15..I can save that boy..I just need to leave now.

Tao reaches for his bag leaning on his chair but its out of reach he desperately reaches down to grab it leaving the chair on two legs..It falls sending Tao toppling back over it grasping forward with his right hand trying to hold on to anything as he embraces for the hard fall onto the dusty wooden floor of the classroom closing his eyes he waits...and waits but there is no sound of impact nor the laughter which would usually pursue a fall of this caliber. Tao opens his eyes to find Mr Jefferson staring at him with a confused look.

Have I died yet? What happened why didn’t I fall down, The palm of my hand..it’s glowing red...just like his eyes. 

Oh shit! Mr Jefferson is going to ask me a question..if it’s about Brecht this is real, I can remember the correct answer too.

“Now then Tao since you're more engaged in my lesson Can you please tell me the name of…”

“Bertolt Brecht..he created epic theatre wrote plays such as The Seven Deadly Sins, Happy end and Driving Out A Devil..Can I go to the med bay sir? I really don’t feel well”. I cut him off before he has time to finish his sentence. He looks surprised that I would ask him so impromptu.

“Good Answer Tao. You were rather quick with that response I did not expect that..maybe the reason you're sleeping in my classes is due to late nights studying? And yes if you must leave my classroom I guess I can’t stop you. Just make sure you try to hand in your final draft at some point this week”

Holy shit..it worked I can rewind time, this means I can still save the boy...

Tao packs up his things before quickly hurrying out of the classroom and towards the door but not before passing Lay who he only just noticed was sat close to him. He approaches the black haired introvert and hastily whispers to him

“Lay trust me on this..you should stay behind for a while after class. I overheard Chen talking to his groupies about harassing you when you left. So please just wait for them to go before leaving today ok? Text me later I’ll talk more then I promise” my tone of voice is concerning and I think Lay buys it all.

“Ok Tao I will trust you thanks for the heads up and yes.. Text me if you feel better It would nice to speak to you”

Tao finally exits the classroom this time the hallway is deserted making it much easier to navigate to the bathroom in time

I can do this. I can save this boy, time to be a hero... I need to retrace my steps before the incident and make sure Nathan does not hear or see otherwise I run the risk of being shot myself... and I don’t think I can rewind to fix that. Don’t panic Tao stay calm the voice said you can do this.

Tao enters the bathroom retracing his steps from before cleaning up his face adjusting and re-adjusting his hair several times for security, quickly he spots the butterfly before it even fully enters following it to the exact same spot it rested on before taking the photo hastily blurring it partly due to nerves and lack of interest. Tao surveys the area formulating ideas in mind reaching a rational conclusion in no time.

Here they come Tao wait for the perfect moment..grab his gun before he reaches for it, then rewind hopefully not killing him and knock him out with the other end instead. What If I need to shoot him and I can’t? now is not the time for a moral dilemma..argh fuck my social anxiety.

“And I’m sure the Media outlets would love to hear about Sean Prescott’s drug dealing psychopath son...”

Now’s my chance!!

raising his right hand the blonde haired boy causes time to rewind quickly before the gun has the chance to be concealed inside the jacket. Tao reaches for it snatching it out of the jacket at the last second and in one fluid movement retreating to stand safely away from Nathan and resuming time.

“Hey Nathan you scumbag..Looking for this ” I say in the most demeaning and mocking tone I could staring him down smirking directly at him and dangling the gun in front of him like a parent with a play-toy. He does not look impressed by my magic trick.

“Who are you? How did you get that!! Give that back Now!!”

The anger is apparent in his voice as he turns to me and lunges..or at least he tries too before he slumps to the floor sleeping soundly revealing the mystery boy palm outstretched and..glowing red….apparently he did not need saving at all!


	4. 5 years later

“Kris...Is that you?” My voice is barely functioning..The boy I saved was MY BEST FRIEND!!! My partner in crime before I was forced to move by my parents to Seattle when I was 13. Now 5 years later I reunite with him here..of all places.

“I’m sorry Kris I need a second here to compose myself...what the fuck” ok Tao breathe in and breathe out.you’re fine. it’s ok it's just Kris. you can talk to him now...Say something idiot. Oh shit Nathan we have to hide him for now.

“Kris help me move Nathan’s body..He’s not dead is he?” somehow me manage to haul his sleeping form to one side behind the stalls and continue our conversation like nothing abnormal is happening what so fucking ever.

“He better not be I didn’t go too hard on the poor bastard I just injected some melatonin into him….it’s a sleep inducing hormone I’ll explain later but I got some of my own questions to ask first” Has he figured me out already?..this is well..was my best friend so if you can tell anybody it’s him.

“Come on Tao let’s get out of here you can skip school for the rest of the day you're coming back to my house because there’s a lot of...catching up that needs to be done”

The reunited best friends exit the bathroom trying their best not to draw attention as they leave the campus and head to Kris’s low end mercedes and begin the 10 minute journey to his house not talking at all..

When they arrive at Kris’s home Tao realises it isn’t much changed from the house he spent most of his time in when he was 13 the wooden stairs by the front door leading to Kris’s room remain intact and the cozy welcoming vibe that he remembers radiated from the place is still strongly present, eventually Tao has to be dragged forcefully upstairs to stop him from examining each individual detail. 

Kris’s room however is quite contrasting from what Tao recalls as he slumps down besides the boy onto his bed..gone where the pictures of the two together and the vibrant hue of the walls that made him feel so secure..so warm replaced by darker shades of the same colours instead hung posters of famous musicians rappers actors and the typical anti-establishment designs fit for any rebellious teen.

Kris’s room is not like I remember, what changed? did you forget about me all together I know I never called or texted once..but I still have our photos in my room...fuck that stings a little I’ll have to ask him.

“Hello Earth to Tao are you even listening to me?...you're spaced out as fuck right now man focus” His tone is a little defensive but becomes more concerning at the end it’s obvious already he has had to deal with a few issues of rejection and loneliness since I left...Oh fuck! He asked me a question it’d be rude not to answer

“No Kris I’m perfectly fine I just haven't been here in a long time I sorta miss it” he looks surprised and quite agitated at the mention I would miss his room.

“Really… you waited 5 years without contact, which would of been longer might I add if it wasn’t for our encounter in the bathroom. You don’t miss this Tao admit it you only came back because this is one of the best schools in the area if you really missed me you would've attempted to contact me saying you were coming back home within the first month of you being here, that’s how long you have been back right?..You’re so full of shit and don't lie to me like that again Tao I can’t believe it” ….That was uncalled for Kris I think I should rewind and say something better

Time begins to unravel once again as Tao’s palm glistens a deep red, The blonde haired boy resumes time after lowering his hand concealing the after effects of the rewind to not raise suspicion.

“Hello Tao..” Time to jump in, I need to be honest I don’t have to get this perfect but I have to be real with him say... what I need to say

“Yes Kris I’m here you have my full attention..I just need to apologise though”

I drop my head as I say this I can’t bear to look him in the eyes whilst I say this

“For me to not call or even try to contact you whilst I was in seattle was wrong. I can guess what sorta time you went through when I left I wish I could've been there to you support but I couldn't. I had to pull myself away you deserved friends who were close to you not ones thousands of miles away I swear to all gods almost every day I picked up my phone and dialled your number I just couldn’t press call.. it felt wrong Kris. I thought you had moved on and forgotten about me that’s all”

for what seems like an eternity I keep my head bowed before I look up to meet his oceanic blue eyes and I see...tears. he’s crying..I swear we are both emotional messes I should comfort him.

Tao Moves across the bed to Kris trying to calm him down as he continues crying gently hugging him which he happily reciprocates pulling Tao closer wrapping his arms firmly around the blonde haired boy’s chest as he sobs into his shoulder eventually Kris manages to pull away and composes himself smiling weakly at his best friend before whispering his response.

“Thanks Tao I needed that, I’m not one for crying as you know. After you left I felt so alone as I’m sure you did too but you had a new life to live whilst I...sorta just stayed here for a while and didn’t really move forward with my life I hit all the phrases..as you can see I’m in the latter end of my complete physical transformation phase” 

His laugh as he wipes more tears from his eyes is so nice to hear, it’s like the Kris I knew had returned momentarily.

“I am glad your back as much as I hate it you left with no contact, and part of me will never forgive you for that..but you were still my best friend and I want to rebuild our friendship slowly if that’s ok?”

I gotta admit Kris scared me for a second there but it’s a relief to hear him so willing to reconnect with me. I can feel the nerves in my voice as I respond.

“Of course Kris that’s fine we can go however fast or slow you want. If its ok to ask you because Im still freaking out...What the fuck was that in the bathroom? How long have u been able to do that?? If you wouldn’t of been there I might have…”

Kris cuts across seeing the distress in his friend’s eyes at the thought of his own death, he cautiously grasps hold of Tao’s right hand with both of his in an attempt to calm his mind however the touch is enough to send Tao’s mind into a frenzy but it is concealed behind his green eyes and still body sitting cross legged opposite showing no sign of emotion

Why is he holding my right hand? is it serious? Does he know? Is he scared? And more importantly…. We are holding hands and he instigated it, I hope I’m not freaking him out but I can feel my pulse racing, should I rewind this?? Don’t abuse your power Tao let this happen as Kris wants it too not how you want.

“This is gonna be a hella crazy explanation but you have to believe me ok. I didn’t naturally get powers I think they were given to me...you know Lay right..he should be on your floor?”

I am so confused...“Yes I know Lay”

“Have you ever been around him when you were not particularly one hundred percent?”

I think back to one of my first few days at GreenForest..

“Yes I had really bad cold one day and Lay visited my room and brought some herbal green tea, I never tasted anything like that before and afterwards I felt fine, that tea clearly worked a miracle on me”... he’s laughing at me, why is he laughing? after his short pause to gather his thoughts he returns with his theory.

“Tao..that wasn’t the green tea. I’m not sure how but Lay has the ability to heal and cure all forms of damage and disease, the tea was a distraction..probably so he could come into direct contact with you and remove your sickness and give you energy” Mind.Blown. I thought quietly to myself for a moment..So there’s more of us superhumans then huh?. I need more evidence to confirm this.

“Woah...I’m not totally convinced Kris..wait how did you find out he could do these sort of things?” My voice in that weird zone between curious, scared and puzzled. What he did next shocked to my core It took everything I had not to scream and run from the room crying, as he carefully rolls up his sleeve revealing the underside of his left arm, It’s horrifically damaged all the way up right along the veins and arteries like somebody took a knife and slashed it open, but the cuts are sealed up and glowing with a green aurora entwined deep into the veins of his arm.

“Im sorry...I cant talk about it too much but...He saved me Tao. Literally.. There was a period just after last year I was in a dark place and I tried to commit suicide because that was the only logical option in my mind. I took a knife and as you can see...tore my own arm open in an attempt to end it all I was in my own now ex-dorm room too but somehow Lay entered that night, and I swear Tao I saw myself die but he...revived me somehow one moment it felt as though all life had departed from my body the next Lay grabbed a hold of my arm and forced some form of energy into it and I awoke in his grasp” 

My reply is slow due to still processing the fact my best friend tried to kill himself.

“So you’re saying that not only did Lay save your life..he gave you your powers too?”

“Yes Tao I don’t know how he did it but..yes I believe it was him. Reuniting with you has been tiring Tao so I think I’m gonna go to sleep you should stay here tonight I can drive you home tomorrow”

seeing no reason to not spend the night here I accept and lie onto the bed with him and quickly drift off.


	5. Old friends and new abilities

The Sun rises slowly from the east focusing its rays on the two boys asleep intertwined on the same bed, at a glance it would be easy to mistake the two for a pair of lovers the proxemics between them close and intimate, The first awake is Tao lying next to Kris who has his arms wrapped around the blonde haired boy causing Tao to blush furiously

He cannot wake up with us like this, holy shit I gotta move and fast..

Slipping under the covers and Kris’s outstretched arm Tao crawls to the end of the bed and slides out the other side onto the wooden floor of Kris’s room

That went better than I expected and he’s still asleep, typical Kris, that guy could sleep through the end of the world I swear.

Images of Tao’s vision flash in his mind sending a shiver down his spine luckily they are cut short by a voice that seems a thousand miles away.

“Tao….Tao. HUANG ZITAO are you gonna fucking listen to me!!..or are you just gonna stand there and stare into space”

That's Kris’s voice...I snap back to reality instantly and turn robotically towards him with a blank look on my face with complements my tone of voice “What?”

“It’s ok man. You looked hella fucking distant that’s all” there’s a hint of concern in his voice mostly drowned out by a lack of sleep. I’m glad he cares even though it isn’t a big issue

“Trust me Kris I’m stable for now. I need to get dressed and talk with you about your...powers” that last word feels so uncomfortable to say I’m still not used to this whole inhuman abilities concept.

The Pair get dressed wearing the same clothes from yesterday and head down stairs where Joyce awaits them already cooking breakfast

“Oh my gosh is that really you Tao? After all these years, It’s great to see you again” she looks just like I remember that blonde hair still falls perfectly behind her ageing yet somehow still youthful looking face.

“Thanks Joyce you haven’t changed at all”

“You mean I’m still a waitress at the Local Diner?”

“No I mean you still look pretty”

“Very nice save Tao, Now then two servings of belgian waffles here we are so enjoy” Joyce makes the best pancakes They smell exactly like they used too

Tao and Kris quickly demolish the food in front of them not even bothering to engage in any sort of light conversation clean up and offer thanks for the food and speed back upstairs into kris’s room much to Joyce’s confusion

I don’t think I have ever so excited and scared at the same time I get my best friend back and he’s some sort of human biochemical weapon, should I tell him about how I saved him though? I think I should wait and see..

“Lets not waste anytime Kris I wanna see how your whatever we call it works...now!! Sorry I get impatient when I’m like this” 

I should probably calm it down I’ll guess he’s reading way too much into this

“Never change Tao..Never change.” 

“I really don’t know how to fully explain this Tao...because I’m not sure I’ve found the full extent of all my abilities. I guess the best way of explaining it is, everything you can feel and everything your body produces like melatonin the sleep inducing hormone I can somehow control and even convert it into energy...You saw with Nathan before he tried to hurt you I put him to sleep, all I did was heighten the level of melatonin my body produces but channel it into the palm of my hand and in a sense...throw it at him”

Thats one hella crazy power...hella crazy… really Tao? God you're turning into Kris, on a serious note that’s so cool..I have to ask him what else he can do.

“Kris, you said you can do other things not just the whole insta-sleep trick?? Can I see?” I bet I sound like a child in front of a magician at this point but I don’t care, fuck he might as a well be a wizard.

“Your such a fucking child Tao..but ok, switch the lights off then come and stand close to me” 

I wonder what he has in store? My mind filling with fantasies as I glide over to the light switch fulfilling its purpose removing all light from the room and slowly shuffle back over to kris but it’s hard to see in the dark.

“Kris why is a lack of light relevant to your power?” 

“patience Huang..here you go” suddenly a small flame appears dancing in the darkness lighting the hand beneath it and like a moth I’m drawn towards it not really taking the effort to process how Kris can conjure fire

“I actually learnt how to do this recently but I can’t do it for too long otherwise I’ll pass out from overheating so hurry up!” The thought of him passing out scares me and I quickly rush back to him and the flame quickly dies snuffed out by his clenched fist

“I’m right here Kris you can stop now don’t hurt yourself...please” That came across as way too attached and possessive and I can feel myself turning crimson, luckily there’s no light in the room so I think I got away with it.

“Of course conjuring fire is only one half as for every action there is an equal and opposite re-action..I payed attention in science class Tao geezus..getting sidetracked here. If I do that it’s only logical I can also do this..”

I can feel the air around me slowly freeze as a ball of what seems like pure ice floats above Kris’s hand, just looking at it I’m in awe as it glows brightly almost with as much intensity as the fire, The spectacle doesn’t last long but I take time to enjoy to its fullest watching it slowly melt into his hand. 

For a moment all is quiet as the fading blonde casually strolls over to knock the lights back on and slump down back onto his bed visibly drained from using his powers as he settles himself laying on his back staring into space, a thought appears in his mind and with curiosity peaked he quietly ask his friend

“Tao...why were you in the bathroom that day, Now that I have explained all I need to it never really occurred to me and how you managed to steal Nathan’s gun without alerting him...OH MY GOD YOU HAVE POWERS TOO!!”  
-  
“Yes Kris I have powers too...I can rewind time” the words seem to fall of my tongue just barely forming a full sentence as I’m embarrassed by this whole situation

“Holy shit dude thats fucking hella awesome you have to show me something cool..how do you get them?” His voice is so enthusiastic and supportive..but that just means it hits me even harder, all the dots finally connecting in my mind and I can’t cope with the truth the cold hard truth that it was him I saw die..I didn’t save him the first time as I break down crying loudly collapsing to the floor into a ball hiding my face in my hands. This sudden mood swing frightens Kris as I can hear him jump up and rush over to comfort me amidst his probable confusion as to why I suddenly broke down.

“Tao what the fuck...It’s fine dude...erm oh shit”

I can hear the obvious panic in his voice as he stumbles towards me and engulfs me in his arms hugging me from behind as I continue my tears but muting myself to prevent suspicion from Joyce downstairs. Kris notices my silence and tries to calm me down

“Everything is going to be just fine Tao, you're safe there’s nobody who can hurt you it’s all ok when you're ready tell me what’s on your mind please Tao I hate seeing you like this...I always did”

I have been back with Kris for two days already and both of us have had a major mental breakdown resulting in some form of crying already...This is not how I anticipated our re-union to go down. I somehow manage to dry my tears and turn to face kris seeing his blue eyes look at me with all the care and compassion I ever need and that trademark faint smile on his lips drives me insane. I loose complete control the next thing I remember is my hand sliding round the back of his neck pulling him in closer and planting my lips firmly on his kissing him deeply..after a few seconds Kris pulls away looking shocked I would even attempt such a thing.


	6. Tell me eveything

I’ve gone and done it now..In an instant my best friend gone surely, I just kissed him out of nowhere, will he hate me? what do I do? He’s beginning to speak..fucking pay him some attention Tao Now!!

“You finally had the balls to do that huh?, your hardcore Tao..”

wait...WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY???

“Tao I can hear you, ya know?” oh shit I said that out loud didn’t I, the flaws of overthinking things

“Sorry Kris my mind is all over the place at the moment..it all happened so fast and I wanted to rewind but I just couldn’t it felt like an abuse of my powers, I’m ok now if you want to talk about...either”

“Come on Tao let’s head back to GreenForest we have a few more hours before our lessons start, let’s go to your dorm room It would be nice to go back there and see my old floor”

The boys head downstairs to get Kris’s keys and climb into his car starting the short journey back to GreenForest from Kris’s house, much like the first journey there it’s silent but the awkward tension between is overbearing both avoiding as much contact with the other as possible. After arriving they hurry to Tao’s room on the first floor and almost dive into his dorm not stopping to communicate with anyone and bolt the door shut and crash to the floor both tired and out of breath from practically racing to the door.

“So this is your room huh Tao? I like it, the whole home away from home vibe, is it ok if I open your window slightly? it’s quite warm in here with it being midday and all”

“Of course Kris that’s ok” I know I’m not saying anything important but I still want to keep quiet to prevent any outside interference, It’s time to address the elephant in the room I need to take the first step..I did cause it after all

“Kris...can we talk about the kiss now??” 

the mere mention of a kiss causes him to snap almost instantly around, pulling his focus away from the view outside my window and onto me he adopts a concerned expression pulling my black office chair out from underneath a cluttered wooden desk by the window and rolling towards me taking full advantage of the 5 wheels at it’s base.

“We had to eventually didn’t we?..Let’s go slowly this time..Why did you break down crying Tao, tell me if you can remember...it’s ok I promise” the concern in his voice is clear and the delayed speech makes it obvious he is nervous too

“You asked me where I got my powers...To be straight with you Kris” The phrasing makes him laugh a little, a small smile cracking his lips

“I got my powers after the incident in the bathroom..the first time I was in that bathroom...I saw Nathan shoot you..and after Nathan left I managed to rewind somehow and I got flung back into class..” Kris’s reply was almost instantaneous

“So it sorta dawned on you that It was me who you saw die, jesus..Tao that must have been really hard for you..to see somebody get shot and feel powerless but then to save them.. All those emotions were too much for you huh?”

“Seeing you look so happy and full of life it just reminded me how I saw you die..even though you're alive right now..you were dead Kris. Before I fucked with time..and the kiss wasn’t planned at all I swear, the way you held onto me and comforted me, supported me even through your confusion I just lost control..I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I know that was the wrong way to do it, but it felt right so I didn’t rewind and by the time you realised it was too late and it felt wrong to rob you of that moment whether you liked it or not…” my voice falters out towards the end amidst a haze of embarrassment and my head drops averting Kris’s watching stare..please god kill me now, take my soul away and bury my corpse nine feet underground.

It takes a moment for Kris to fully understand what I said. The implications of it all, I can almost feel the same emotions he does as I study his face deep in thought staring blankly outwards, most terrifying however is how his eyes constantly change colour flicking from blue, to purple, then to red before settling on green briefly and reverting back to blue. Without realising I seemed to slowly edge closer towards his face whilst this is all going on staring at him intensely after what feels like a lifetime he snaps out of his gaze and turns to meet my watchful eye reciprocating contact.

“I think I understand now Tao normally I’d need time but with you...I just”

Kris cuts himself short as leans into towards Tao planting his lips firmly on the other boys, the two melt into the kiss clearly at peace with their feelings for one another the longer the kiss goes on the braver the pair get, the smaller blonde first to reach and place his hands firmly on the chest of his partners sliding them slowly down his body exploring every inch, savouring the touch. A knock on Tao’s door scares both boys as they push apart fixing each other up before Tao goes over to answer the door opening it sees Lay the dark haired introvert smiling happily blissfully unaware of what happened just briefly on the other side of the door.

“It’s time for Class now Tao, Theatrical Studies with Jefferson I just wanted to check and see if you were back. I knocked last night because I wanted to talk to you but you weren’t here…” the realisation I forgot to text Lay comes rushing back into my mind...oh my god I got so deep in..ok phrasing Tao never mind..say something you idiot.. 

“I’m so sorry Lay it’s just after I left class I saw Kris and we had to catch-up we are good friends, hadn’t seen each other in a while”

“Oh it’s perfectly fine Tao..I never realised you knew Kris, he’s a nice guy. Is Kris with you at the moment I’d like to say hello if that doesn’t cause a problem?”

“Yes Kris is here” I open the door for Lay and welcome him into the room with Kris sitting in the same chair he was making out with me in a few seconds ago.

“Hi Kris I haven’t seen you in ages. How’s life been?” the question seems innocent especially when paired with Lay’s happy voice but we all know the implications and the full story behind it.

“I’m perfectly fine Lay, nice to see you too, still rocking the classic grey hoodie and blue jeans combo I see” the comment is purely for fun with no sting behind but that doesn't stop Lay from answering back clearly keen to lighten the tension

“At least I don’t look like I’ve just come straight from an MV shoot of Seventeen’s Mansea ..” Lay’s retention of happy tone and smile whilst staring into Kris’s face as his smile is wiped clean is in me eyes, fucking hilarious. I’m struggling to breathe I’m laughing so hard even Lay offers a slight giggle at the expense of him, the shy dark haired boy the first to speak after allowing enough time for me to catch my breath.

“Now that’s out of the way I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me Tao?? We can talk about what I wanted too last night as well” It’s a sentiment to his character and patience he is willing to speak with me after I pretty much ignored him last night and this morning in pursuit of...other things.

“Of course I will Lay let me just get my book’s and we can head off now just wait outside for a second please, thanks I’ll be right back” as I turn around I can already see the saddened look on his face clearly he was eager to pick up where we left off before Lay interrupted.

“I have to go to class now Kris but...If you want to carry this on later I’d be more than happy for us to meet at your mom’s diner after school for food and head back to your place?” It sounds pleading and clingy but In this situation I think It’s ok

“Sure thing Tao fine by me I’ll see you soon then”

Kris rises off the chair and heads for the door but not before passing Tao and leaning down to his ear attempting his sexiest whisper possible

“You better not keep me waiting too long Tao, I’m not done with you yet..”

Damn he’s hot..if I wasn’t blushing furiously from his words, the kiss on the cheek certainly made sure I spent the next 2 hours with my pulse racing, thank god for the wall behind me otherwise I would've collapsed to the floor weak at the knees, Taking a moment to recover I contemplated the many inappropriate thoughts in my head maybe for a bit too long because I didn’t even see Kris leave or Lay enter to help me get ready conscious of being late

“Are you okay Tao...you look rather flustered? Is it too hot in here?” I couldn’t help but keep a smile of my face at that question as Lay gracefully strode over to my desk and collecting my bag turning my fan and handing it down to the mess that was on the floor before him called Tao

“Yeah I’m sweating a tonne, thanks for getting my bag let’s get to class now shall we?”


	7. Got my head spinning, No Kidding

Tao and Lay exit the dorms side by side walking in the sunlight towards the main building past the lush trees and various wildlife that roamed GreenForest at this time of the year part of the blonde haired boy thinks the shy but incredible boy standing next to him as something to do with the vast amounts of life among him, whilst they are walking Lay asks what he couldn’t last night his tone polite not wanting to seem too pushy on Tao.

“First of all I wanted to say thanks for helping me avoid Chen yesterday I managed to get away hassle free and I’m forever grateful but...why did you rush out of class so suddenly, you looked really panicked and I was quite worried..part of me wanted to chase after you Tao it was..scary to be honest.” bless him it’s obvious he has no idea what happened and hasn’t pieced together any of the dots together but he’s still concerned, I’ll tell him how I saved Kris sometime soon but not on my way to class...not here in the open

“I can’t tell you at the moment it’s not the right time but thankfully its all ok now you don’t need to worry Lay I promise”

“Ok Tao, but if you ever need to talk to me about anything I’m here for you, I assume you're hanging with Kris after school huh?” I’m sorta surprised by his accurate guess and the tone in his voice, which is a little disappointed

 

“How did you know?..sorry Lay I would love to invite you because you two are the only friends I really have but..” Lay lowers his voice not wanting to be overheard before responding.

“You want to spend some more time alone with Kris..just the two of you, right?”

At this point I’m starting to think he’s the one with rewind powers, my reply is hushed and mumbled

“Yes..I do..it’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you, of course I do but Kris means a lot to me and we were very close before. I want to try and rebuild our relationship and that would be awkward with you there..sorry again Lay” I hope I said enough with giving it all away

“No Tao..I think I understand.” a bright smile forming on his face and letting out a small giggle in the process. “Just remember to use protection..and have fun too” before I have any chance to dismiss such activities Lay speeds off ahead of me into the main building disappearing amongst the crowd leaving me to follow after him.

Tao maneuvers through the crowd effortlessly and heads into Mr.Jefferson’s class where he finds Chen and Nathan sitting on his desk looking rather annoyed. Nathan is the first to notice the worried blonde wasting little time in insulting him as he approaches

“Why look Chen it’s the GreenForest ninja AKA Mr..I’m so cool because I hide out in bathroom’s like a loser and interfere in other people’s business..” 

I do not want to deal with this bastard.. I got more important things on my mind..let me try this..bring him down a peg or two. Confidence Tao you can do this.

“Well, I don’t have your fucking gun Nathan..the guy who kicked your ass does. I wouldn’t try either of us again oh and..Chen” The mention of his name scares his cocky smirk right off, Nice to know the self proclaimed king of GreenForest can be afraid

“If you even think of being a dick to Lay again you're gonna get the same treatment Nathan got..Now Prescott do me a favour and lower your collar a bit and let Jongdae here see the back of your neck” The brunette seems confused by this request but accepts anyway

“You’re fucking Crazy Tao..but here you go” as he takes his jacket off Chen’s face turns white in horror as he sees the marks on Nathan’s neck raw and fresh the look on Chen’s face sends Nathan into hysteria, the panic rising in his voice

“What Is it Chen?..” Chen interrupts him getting off my desk and retreating to his own seat 

“Your neck Nathan. It looks..oh..my..god. Ok Tao we’ll leave you and Yixing alone just don’t hurt me please” I decide to help Nathan out to appear like I’m being the better person

“Go and see the nurse at the medical bay it’s just a bad burn you’ll be fine..now clear off I got class” Nathan hops of my desk and nods at me appreciatively before scurrying out the room passing Mr Jefferson as he enters and class begins

For the next two hours all Tao can think about is Kris..his fading blonde hair those inviting fresh lips and his smile warm enough to melt all the icecaps in the arctic, occasionally the daydreaming blonde looks up to check on Lay who is eagerly watching Mr Jefferson and taking notes fully engaged in lessons before returning to his fantasies. As soon as the bell goes Tao sprints out of class too eager to get away, hurrying back to his dorm room and closing the door throwing his bag down onto his bed.

Thank god class is over, Now to pack my bag for the weekend and get ready for tonight.

The nervous boy hurries around his room quickly packing his bag whilst still conscious of the time filling it with all sorts of overnight necessities. He changes into some smarter clothes replacing his all black casual wear with a crisp white shirt and jacket which complements the light grey pants, however Tao decides to put his red trainers with a white trim on favouring them over his heavier boots checking himself one last time in the mirror before heading out he flattens his blonde mane removing any loose ends and slipping out the door and to the bus stop unable to contain his nerves as he boards and begins his journey out to the Portland coastal beach


	8. Where we are now

Tao sits anxiously tapping his feet and watching the familiar urban backdrop be slowly replaced by golden sand and ivory cliffs. The bus gently pulls up next to the diner, as Tao thanks the driver and stops onto the concrete of the pavement he spots Kris resting atop his car clearly waiting eagerly for the arrival of the blonde haired boy apparent by his reaction when he notices bouncing off the roof of his car and greeting Tao with a generous hug and hiding the smaller embarrassed boy in his arms.

I bet I’m crimson in the face already but I don’t care. If I could I’d stay in his arms for the rest of my life. Kris pulls away and I let out a frustrated moan.

“Don’t be angry Tao we’ll have enough time for cuddles later..and maybe even more come on let’s get inside I’m starving”

I follow him inside and take a seat opposite in a booth at the end as I’m glancing around awkwardly messing with my bag re-organising it I can feel a pair of eyes on me as I take out my phone.

“Kris, you can stop staring at me now I didn’t agree to come all this way just to be worn thin by your eyes ya know I want to actually talk with you” That seemed to snap him out of his trance as he huffs slowly connecting once again with the outside world before murmuring back to me

“I’m sorry Tao it’s just you look really good that's all..I really like your outfit...Just imagining how you look without it” Kris’s raised eyebrows and sly grin make it too much to take seriously as I burst out laughing.

“Why do I even hang around with you..I swear I ask myself everyday” rolling my eyes and glancing away. I deliberately left the question due to my curiosity and so he can stop eye fucking me.

“It’s because we have always been good friends even when you left I tried making new friends and well...I didn’t really work, they weren’t you, Tao they didn’t understand me, I felt so alone I wasn’t even friends with Lay until..” turning to look at him I could see an entire ocean gazing at me intensely like a lost puppy. I hate myself for bringing our time apart up again even if it was just as a joke I try to ease his distress but my voice gives me away faltering at the first hurdle. Taking his hand firmly in mine over the table which turns him bright red in the face.

“Kris..I know I messed up. I didn’t mean to leave you on your own but I was young and scared and stupid..but I’m here now and what we’ve become I have no intention of ever leaving you again...I’m in too deep now” oh god your smooth Tao real fucking smooth, you were Kris’s Best friend for 13 years you know what’s coming next

“Oh..but” I cut him off because I really wasn’t in the mood for a light hearted pun

“Yes Kris I can go deeper very funny..now let’s pay and go home huh? I’m sure you mentioned something about unfinished business” 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kris move that fast practically jumping out our booth slamming money down on the table to pay for our drinks and grabbing my hand leading me out to his car as we speed back to his house. I was shaken by this quick transition but also quite happy at the effect I managed to have on him, even if he is just swimming in teenage hormones I don’t care, It’s nice to feel loved to a point somebody will drop everything for you

The horny and excited boys burst into Kris’s house and sprint up to his room, as soon as Tao manages to bolt the door shut the fading blonde is pressed up against him kissing him with blazing passion hands roaming below his waist keen to waste little time with warming up, as the shy but passionate Tao grows in confidence he begins pushing his partner towards the bed still engrossed in the kiss collapsing on top of him pinning his hands above his head breaking the contact of lips to descend down to Kris’s neck covering it in bites and kisses like an animal marking its mate causing a hushed moan of approval to escape from the extraverts mouth. After resting for a moment Tao takes Kris’s white shirt and begins to gently unbutton it fumbling with the clasps before finally revealing the toned chest of his new boyfriend.

“Oh wowser Kris..god you are so fucking hot” DUH!! No shit Tao of course he’s sexy, He’s always been sexy and now you get to enjoy his sexy-ness

“Wowser? Tao.. who the fuck still says that you dork, but your my dork and I love you anyway” I’m not hearing things..he said he loved me?

“Did you just say you… loved me Kris??” I sound so sentimental but I couldn’t give a shit.

“Why don’t you rewind Tao??” oh he’s fucking evil… and I will, raising my hand in this moment feels so weird and not right but I had to be sure of it

“I love you anyway” making my heart stop as I climb up to capture those inviting lips in my own letting his words float in the air, with my fingers wrapped tightly around his I pull away causing a feared look on the face of Kris below me. I think I’m ready to do this and with him I feel safe.

“Kris, I’m ready to take this all the way if you want it’s just..” the words become difficult to say beneath the deep heat I feel in my cheeks, thankfully Kris interrupts me.

“You don’t have to say it, Let me take care of you” Kris slides out beneath me and takes over placing kisses all over my neck causing me to moan softly

“Close your eyes Tao, you’ll enjoy it more just relax” the pleasure overwhelms me as I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes reeling in the newly found sensations…

Cries of intense joy fill the room as Tao achieves his climax causing all the muscles in his body to tense up, raising his hips arching his back to near breaking point as he gasps calling out Kris’s name before slumping back down to recover from his intense orgasm his mind still racing having not quite caught up with his body

Holy fuck...that was incredible I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that before but damn I’m so tired now I just wanna snuggle with my amazing new boyfriend and go to sleep. “Kris can we just cuddle and sleep now, I don’t have the energy to make you feel good, sorry I feel bad but I’ll make it up to you tomorrow”

“Don’t worry about it babe, it’s ok get some rest I have a plan for us tomorrow” I guess we are onto pet names already that’s fine by me.

As the two drift off in a loving embrace thoughts off their new relationship enter their minds bringing a peaceful smile to both boys easing them to sleep.


	9. Enter the deer

Feeling refreshed from last nights activities Kris is the first to awake the taller blonde wrapped around his smaller companion in a similar position to how he found himself the night he reunited with his best friend although this time it’s more intimate and meaningful. Rising from the bed Kris begins to get dressed changing into a casual shirt and jeans he hears another voice, a quieter muffled echo, although the precise location is unknown the sounds appear like it’s coming from somewhere hidden deep under Kris’s bed as he kneels down the cry for help gets louder seemingly trapped inside a small metal blue case kris recalls is only full of old pictures. An anxious look appears across the face of the fading blonde as he retrieves the source of the noise and slowly opens the case to find a photo of him and his friend Luhan inside, as he takes out the picture he can hear the voice becoming stronger and clearer finally bringing it up to his face a repeated cry of “Kris Save me Please!” echoes in his mind overwhelming his thoughts, the extravert panics recognising the voice to be Luhan’s and drops the photo emitting a gasp and instinctively lighting his right hand with a small flame being overridden with emotion Kris makes out a call behind him and instantly swivels round his eyes now glowing red to see Tao pinned back at the edge of his bed curled into a ball. Upon recognising the Blonde introvert the fire in his eyes extinguish as does the dancing flame in his hand as memories of last night flood his mind, Tao rushes over to tackle his partner to the floor as soon as he sees the fire die wrapping his arms around the taller boy as he holds him down and buries his head into his shoulder shaking with fear.

“What happened Kris? Tell me please you lost control for a second..what did you see” I say in a breathless tone still panting from tackling him to prevent the release of any human flamethrower I feared.

“I heard a voice Tao and I found it was coming from a photo of me and a boy called Luhan..it was like he was speaking to me from the photo. He kept saying Save me kris, help me please...I got scared and threw it down that must have been when I lost it” a voice inside his head pleading to him.That voice that spoke to me the day Kris got shot, could it be the same? I have to know for myself.

“Kris…I may sound stupid but when I saved you, I heard a voice that told me how to rewind...I think it might be the same voice I need to find out please..”

“You might have to get off me first though tao...” It took me a moment to realise what he meant, I was still lying on top of him but blissfully unaware of how intimately close we were I began to blush deeply as I gave him my boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before I lifted up of him and collected the photo discarded on the ground holding it in my hands I focused on the boy with his arm around Kris, his pink hair black glasses brown eyes and faint cheeks.

“Tao..is that you keep focusing...please” the voice of what I can only assume is Luhan whispers to me..it’s the same voice as I heard in the bathroom I need to ask a whole lot of questions at some point but first, focus on the photo.

As I focus on the boy’s face I can feel the world around me slowly dissolving being replaced by absolute darkness as I refocus on my surroundings there is a single spotlight ahead of me as I step towards a chair with bindings at the hands and feet come into view and more shockingly sits Luhan chained up half dead slumped forward clearly unconscious as I try not to cry from pure shock Luhan calls to me once more the pain in his voice obvious.

“Find me Tao before it’s too late save me please, the dark room...I’m in the dark room” as soon as he’s finished speaking I’m pulled back to the bedroom stood rooted to where I was before clutching the photo Kris has sat down at his desk head in hands quite clearly freaking out.

“Kris what’s wrong?” I must have spaced out because he runs over to me hugging me fiercely before stepping back and replying.

“Your back..you had a vision didn’t you I couldn’t interact with you at all..what did you see?...is he” the worry in his eyes is quite apparent but why hasn’t He mentioned a Luhan before.

“No I think he’s still alive Kris because he’s still talking to us...but I don’t know who this guy is...was he my replacement when I left for Seattle?” the realisation hit me halfway through that might be why he never mentioned him..it’s been two days since we reunited so it’s perfectly possible we haven’t crossed paths by pure chance but whoever he is wherever he is he means something to Kris..and I have to find him we both do. Kris breathes a long sigh of regret before answering my question

“Luhan was the closest thing I had to a friend when you left, we were the dream duo we did drugs and alcohol and made a mess of this shit hole..before you came back, we broke into the school at night and spray painted the principle’s office and stole a lot of money we found in his desk, eventually he got caught, refused to drag me into it and I got of free..he got expelled and after he just disappeared I haven’t spoken to him since. We should contact Lay call him right now see if he knows anything we have to try and find him Tao.” 

I can see Kris becoming more desperate and anxious by the second so I kiss him in an effort to calm him down too soon he’s melting into my arms after an intense make out Kris pulls away now seemingly calmer and ready to call Lay.

“Lets call our little Chinese unicorn shall we? see if he can helps us out”

“Chinese unicorn..really Yifan? I did not think you were one for nicknames”

“You thought wrong time wizard...” I dial Lay’s number, unsurprisingly he picks up, his voice is so calming I’m glad he’s happy and I had a part in that which fills me with joy.

“Heya Tao how’s it going”

 

“Hello Lay..and you stole my greeting that’s my thing dammit. Look we need to talk to you...do you have time and are you in your dorm room” I laugh subtly at the reference of time as of course Lay is still unaware of my powers. Behind me I can hear Kris approaching to drag me onto his bed.

“One second Lay sorry my boyfriend wants me to relocate one second” I can hear a slight giggle from Lay at the mention of Kris

“So you and Kris are official now? Well congrats I’m happy for you two.” I swell with pride at the inference of us together

“Yes that’s us, Kris Yifan and Huang Zitao the best fucking power couple in Portland” this earns me a kiss from my said Boyfriend causing me to flush red with excitement instantly.

“aww you two are gonna be so cute I know it. Right why did you want to call me anyway? I’m in my room. Yes I have time. We can talk now”

“Ok good..look we are going to start looking for somebody we believe is missing he is called Luhan we’ll explain everything when we next meet up. Do you know anything and more importantly..will you help us?”

“I remember the name. I know he used to go here before he got expelled, he was friends with Kris before you two reunited. I’m sorry though guys I can’t give you anything new I didn’t really talk with him much..oh I know! I remember seeing him and Chen hanging out lots of times just the two of them, they looked pretty close ask Jong Dae he must know. I’ll be happy to help you out guys ok.” this is a great step to finding Luhan one we really needed I thank Lay for his help and hang up.

“What did he say Tao..is he In? Where to next?” Kris isn’t gonna like this but..its gotta be done

“Kris..Lay agreed to help us as long as we stay outta trouble and he recommend we talk to Chen. He said they seemed like good friends but the way he phrased it made it seem like they might have been a couple” the colour draining from Kris face says it all his eyes turning deep blue darkening into a blacker shade of azul than before

“Luhan...and Chen were...having sex? I don’t like that why would he even go anywhere near that dick huh? I swear to god we are gonna pay Kim Jong Dae a visit and If he did anything to Luhan I will kill him myself.”


	10. Late like thunder

Strolling through the Male Dormitories always gave Chen a power trip people knew he was the king of GreenForest..and so did he after all he was the best student in Mr Jefferson’s class, the best class, so who was there to oppose him. Chen thought to himself as he turned the corner to approach room 221 his safe haven, breathing a sigh of relief he wondered why he hadn’t seen Baekhyun or Xiumin after class they were normally so eager to be by his side at almost any opportunity. Flinging his door open Chen tumbled inside throwing his books down on the floor in frustration he quickly locked the door sealing himself inside and he intended to stay there all night. Sweeping his parted brown hair to one side he turned around to head towards his bed but stopped suddenly at the sight of Tao and Kris sat clearly waiting for him to return to his room. After being acknowledged by the self proclaimed King of GreenForest Tao looked up to stare directly at Chen trying to defuse the situation as much as possible

“Hi...Chen Im guessing you weren’t expecting us there’s no need to panic we just want to ask you a few questions come and sit down next to us. I brought cookies..I know how much you love cookies” 

“I do love cookies thanks Tao..I guess I’ll go along with whatever you're planning, this is Kris right? The guy who got thrown out after what was it again...??” 

it’s nice to see Chen is at least willing to co-operate with us even if it means throwing a threw light insults to boost his ego. He’s gonna have to be careful around Kris though he won’t stand for shit like this often.

“Actually I quit because of personal reasons...JongDick” I could tell Kris wanted to do a lot more than call him a dick but for the sake of finding Luhan I’m glad he didn’t.

“Oh I’m sorry I never realised...that was low of me then. Now I want to know why you guys thought it was appropriate to invade my personal space especially after the shit you two pulled against Nathan I’m not too happy about that..even if he was waving a gun around in people’s faces” I could practically smell the bitterness in his voice Chen is clearly conflicted at the moment..I can understand why. I have to jump in before Kris loses his mind and fries the unsuspecting brunette alive

“Yes I know but that’s not why we are here….Chen, we think Luhan is missing he just disappeared suddenly and I know you two were very..good friends..can you” clearly the mention of his name and the words “Is missing’ were good enough to scare him as he jumped up from off the bed dragged me against the wall and pinned me to it not even allowing me to finish. Kris looks over at me gesturing as if he wants to do something but I wave him off with my free hand the other trying to remove Chen’s grasp on my neck.

“Who told you this shit huh...and why is Luhan missing? I know he got kicked out...but not missing, if you don’t tell me Huang I’ll fucking kill you” it was only after he’d finished speaking that I saw a bolt of electricity shimmering above his hand dangerously close to my neck...oh what the fuck so he’s one of us too are we all magical fucking wizards at Hogwarts or some shit? upon realising he could actually kill me outright I gesture at Kris to interrupt and thankfully he does.

“Put him down Chen..you're not the only with powers here” Kris voice is riddled with fear but I’m glad he isn’t being as rash this time. Chen turns round and drops me back onto his bed seemingly calmed down now. I take a moment to dry the tears out of my eyes from Chen’s death grip when I stop hazing I can see Chen slumped down in his chair with Kris consoling him wrapping his arm around him as he sobs into his shirt.

“Look..Chen the masks are off now, you have powers Kris does..I do” he perks up at hearing that but it hurts to see his eyes red even tho he is the queen bitch of GreenForest.

“You..have powers Tao how?? Why didn’t you stop me?” 

“I can rewind time Chen it wouldn’t have helped and I panicked..however I can show you a cool trick though” I can see him laughing..he must be like this around Nathan, Xiu and Baek, this is his real self not the facade he insists on keeping.

“I’m waiting..” I snap my fingers to call over Kris...and time around me stops huh..well I guess this is a thing..cool. After taking a moment to revel in frozen time I unzip Chen’s black leather jacket and place it on the ground then I lift his standard dark green polo over his head and and run to his wardrobe opening it and replacing it with a blue t-shirt I’m assuming meant to commemorate time he spent in Los Angeles I quickly reapply his jacket return to my position and resume time.

“I can guess what T-shirt you have underneath your jacket..it’s a blue shirt with the city of angels design on it”

“Ha you guessed wrong Tao I’m wearing my green polo” i can’t help but snicker at that

“Are you really?..why don’t you check” I have to mention I do love seeing Chen scared like this..he’s kinda terrified

“Omg Tao..how??” he unzips his jacket to reveal the shirt I just swapped onto him

“Magic..now enough bullshit, with that out the way please tell us what you know about Luhan go slowly if you want” 

I have to be patient I know Kris doesn’t want to be but..He is still suffering from whatever he and Luhan had. I see Kris lean over to hold Chen’s hand and stare into his eyes full of sympathy and encouragement.

“Chen please help us anyway you can..you can be yourself here right now. He was my friend ya know? he means almost as much to me as he did to you. You don’t have to get involved in physically finding him, after this if you want updates just text us ok? you can speak now” I’m so glad Kris did that because it seemed to encourage Chen to share his story with us

Over the next half an hour the three boys sat in Chen’s room on the bed as the brunette told them everything he knew about the mysterious pink haired rogue that dominated the minds of GreenForest during his few months there.

“And we were working together on a project to produce a single for Mr Jefferson’s class and spending time with him just us two was, It was intoxicating he really cared for everyone he met one night he crashed here in my bed because we were working late and when we both woke up smiling and happy after sharing a bed..we started making out and one thing let to another so yeah we had sex a few times..and I think he was as serious about me as I was about him. I’m sorry he never told you Kris I’m sure it wasn’t his intention, but he’s gone and I lost the one good thing in my life.” I could see tears forming in both the eyes of Kris and Chen so I decided to stop it there.

“Chen thank you so much for this. We know where to start looking now I promise you I will find him and you will have him back I assure you. We are gonna leave now if you ever need me just call ok? I don’t want you having a heart attack over this ok?” we turned to leave when Chen called to us

“Oh and Tao...thanks a lot man you’re actually really sweet and kind hearted please find Luhan for me I know you will bring him back safe if you're ever stuck and need a few loose ends tied up just tell me. Tell Lay I’m really sorry for harassing him the last few weeks I will tone it down and if you see Nathan...slap him for me will you? I’ll make sure he won’t ruin either of you two for the incident in the bathroom” wow I did not expect Chen to be so harsh on his friend and right hand man but..clearly I was wrong about him

The two exit Chen’s room breathing a long sigh of relief after the huge success at revealing the boy behind the mask, but the task ahead of them was daunting it was gonna be difficult, highly illegal and would probably get Tao kicked out of GreenForest if he was caught...breaking into the Prescott housing and the principal's office.


	11. Window Of Opportunity

“Actually Kris..it’s going to be a lot cleaner than you think” 

I can see why Kris would feel nervous about breaking into a school building this late at night even if we are virtually undetectable due to our powers, This was probably one of his last memories with Luhan.

The two boys wait patiently hidden deep within some foliage outside of the prescott house near the Boys dorms surveying the area. There’s a suspicious lack of security but the there is light emitting from the only windows on the fourth floor.

“My plan was for you to blow the door up we step through it and rewind, is that reckless?” now that I think about it, it’s very reckless but there’s no other option..right?

“I found a way in Tao we don’t need to burn the door down..look there’s a window open on the fourth floor follow me”

Kris takes the hand of the smaller boy and leads him round the side of the new building to beneath the window still dimly lit. The pair slowly and inelegantly scale a tree rooted opposite the open window and somehow manage to smoothly lower themselves into the room, it’s the Principal's office in front of them sit a lush purple chair and a mahogany desk surrounded by thousands of filing cabinets filled with papers presumably student records.

“Ok Tao check his computer this school has got tonnes of hella fucking dodgy shit it’s hiding I’m sure of it” Kris’s voice is commanding and I’m not gonna piss him off or anger him anybody could see how stressed he is at the moment.

“I’m on it Yi..” I’m interrupted as he turns to look at me eyebrows raised

“Yi, really Tao?..ok then we don’t have time. You got his documents up nice now go to Nathan’s folder”

As I’m pulling up Nathan’s record I’m not surprised his record is flawless despite all the illegal shit he gets up to, it helps his dad is the richest man in the city and funds the school. Going through his file is honestly very boring..it’s like what I imagine my file to be like no minors or majors in it at all goody two shoes to the letter and law all the time. I hate to tell Kris and disappoint him but this is all i can find

“I’m sorry Kris but this is all I can find there’s literally nothing here we can use to fuck him over..I’m sorry” I can’t hide the disappointment in my voice we knew Chen gave us the right information he wouldn’t lie to us not after that.

“No there’s no way..erm give me a minute. Try and find his real file none of this fabricated shit he’s got I’m going to look at the staff files..see if any of them are hiding shit”

“Plot twist Ms Grant is a serial killer” I can’t contain the laughter from my voice, the thought of Ms Grant, Kris’s old science teacher, a middle aged small black woman who believes in peace and harmony murdering people is actually for some sick reason..very humouring too me. I decide to look around the office more and delve into the cabinets sifting through the millions of files in hopes of finding something after what seems like hours I hear the phone on the desk ring..Kris answers the phone without hesitation and puts on his most convincing office assistant voice

“Hello this is GreenForest academy the local time here is 11:30pm you are calling the principal's office..I’m Mr Yifan how can I help you?”

He nods to me reassuringly..I’m shocked, that sounded so professional I almost believed him. Kris puts the phone on speaker and the voice that responded was a soft and clearly nervous female voice.

“Hello sir my name is Max Caulfield...My daughter wants to apply here to start next year is it alright if I ask you a few questions first?” Kris shoots me a ‘take over now I don’t know shit’ look and I make my way over to the desk.

“That is absolutely fine Miss Caulfield unfortunately I’m not the right person to ask however I can hand you over to my colleague here Tao he should be able to help get the answers you need..ok perfect” 

I go over to the phone and take it off speaker and settle down to resume the call

“Tao here school head of lower years what do you need madame?” I hope my fake office persona is convincing otherwise we are fucked

“Could you tell me about the teachers that you employ at GreenForest?”

“Ok is there any department in particular you would like in particular...we have”

I’m cut off as the girl replies almost automatically

“Photography...sorry do you have a modern photography class?” luckily I spend enough time in the arts department to know we don’t

“No Miss Caulfield we don’t...but we do have a performing arts department that is ranked as one of the top 15 in the country would you like me tell you about that?” who ever she is looking for I want to try and help her out

“Can you tell me who heads the department?” the fear is practically dripping out of her

“Why yes of course our department is headed by Mr Jefferson who also..” I hear the phone drop on the other end followed by shouts but I can’t quite make out what is happening..after a short time I hear another voice pick up the phone she sounds angry and much more aggressive as she shouts.

“Listen here you corrupt fuck you have no idea who this guy is..” I have to reveal myself she does not sound happy

“Please can you calm down...we are not the principles personal lackeys ok we don’t bow down to anybody at this fucking school we are two students we broke into his office to look through school files...now we can help you here but help us, to start with your name and your relations to Mr Jefferson and Miss Caulfield”

The angry voice replies solemnly and reserved probably due to her outburst and misdirection of anger.

“Oh..I apologise Tao. My name is Chloe Price I’m Max’s loving wife and Jeffershit used to teach Max” well that answers my question..wife she sounds like she’s only early 20’s.

I put the phone back on speaker.

“Well Nice to meet you Chloe we are sorry for lying to you but we might have been fucked otherwise..onto business we aren’t sure how long we can stay here but we want to help you...so what’s your problem with Mr Jefferson then?”

“We should meet in person me and my wife are in Seattle currently that shouldn’t be too far of a drive..look I’m going to say this now that guy is dangerous ok we aren’t sure how he’s still not been uncovered” I put the phone down on the table still calling and push back off the chair lost in my own mind, Kris seeing my reaction takes over.

“Ok we’ll do it just give us a time and a date and we’ll be there..a friend is missing and we aren’t sure where he went he just disappeared suddenly without call or text” almost instantly Chloe responds.

“He’s done it again huh...sorry that’s suspicious we know, look we can hella help you find your friend. Tomorrow 10am September 17th meet at the Seattle train station in the middle of the city we’ll be waiting..”

“wait..How will we find you..we don’t know what you look like” Chloe laughs Kris’s statement.

“It’s ok just look for the tall woman with blue hair and an adorable smaller brunette cuddled with her. I’ll see you there if you're gonna find your friend you need Max’s help trust me” and then the phone goes silent.

I finally manage to snap out of my silence and turn to look at Kris blankly

“Well I guess I’m going back home…”


End file.
